Akame ga kill lemony adventures
by Lemon writer 2789
Summary: Sexual adventures of akame ga kill
1. Bathtime

Hello every one I'm lemon writer 2789 and in this story I will be doing three types of pairing. And I'll try my best to upload every week and this may or may not just stay with in the universe and some of the stories I will be writing are from videos I seen with no sound so I decided for fun I want to give them a story.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of this the characters or story line this is an Au.

A busty blonde wearing a black tube top and shorts with detachable sleeves. Leone walked around the base trying to find something to do. She had already trained did her part of the chores and even cleaned her room. This day is to long she thought to herself as she still looked for something to do. Almost everyone was on a mission little that should take till morning. The only people were her ,her petite pink haired teammate Mine, and the almost emotionless Akame. Sighing to herself she decided that she may as well enjoy the hot spring.

The hotsping felt good for Leone's muscles as she relaxed in the water. She didn't realize how sore they were till she had gotten in. This is bliss she thought to herself. Hearing a knock on the door Leone groaned as she got up and put a towel around her to cover herself. Opening the door she seen Mine standing there.

"Hey Mine come on in"

Leone didn't even wait to hear a response. She just turned went put her towel back where she grabbed it from and got back in.

Mine walked in closing the door behind her and set her stuff down so she could get undressed. Leone watched as Mine undressed her chest were a small b cup but her ass was perfect from her training. It looked so firm that Leone bet she could bounce a coin on it. As mine turned around Leone just put her head back. Mine got in and sat across from Leone sighing as she just sat there.

"Leone"

"Yeah mine"

"When will everyone be back"

"The morning why"

"Because I gotta let Akame know or she will fix so much that it'll got to waste."

Leone couldn't help it and just started laughing.Mine glared at her "What's funny Leone"

Leone held up a finger as she tried to catch her breath.Once she had it she said"That you think the food would go to waste"

Mine felt stupid and blushed of embarrassment.

Leone thought this was cute and the more she looked at mine the more she felt herself get turned on. No one in nightraid knew Leone was bi.Leone slid to where Mine was and put an arm around her.

"Come on cheer up"

Mine looked at Leone confused usually she would have kept going.

"Leone what are you planning"mine asked

"Whatever do u mean" replied Leone as she gave a look of innocence.

"Nothing"

Mine didn't let down her guard. Leone just sunk a little further into the hot spring. Mine feeling uncomfortable got up to leave when all of a sudden Leone was up to grabbing Mine by her hand spun her to face.Leone didn't waste even a millisecond as her lips were on Mines her other hand on her ass groping it. Mine was shocked and tried to push Leone away but it was futile as Leone had one of her arms. Leone pulled back from the kiss and pulled mine closer.

"LEONE WHAT THE FUCK"Mine asked.

"Well mine I'm horny as hell you are cute as fuck and whether u want it or not this is happening"

Mine was going to say something but once she looked into Leone's eyes the words caught in her throat. The look in her eyes made mine feel like she was a prey to a lion.

Leone kissed her again this time mine didn't resist. She just accepted it and kissed her back. Mine got her arm free and started massaging Leone's big tit

Causing her to open her mouth more. Leone was loving this but knew what this was a battle for dominance and she wouldn't lose letting go of mine's other arm her hand went right to mine's clean shaven pussy and stuck her index finger in it. Mine moaned into the kiss giving Leone the advantage giving her the win to as she laid mine down outside the spring. Stopping the kids Leone started down mines neck till she got to her cute tits putting one in she mouth she played with the other one with her hand. Mine started to moan louder and louder. Leone after while continued down mines body leaving kisses till she got to her prize. Sticking out her tongue she gave it a test lick mine jerked as she had never received oral.

Leone then had an idea instead of just diving into the main course she kissed around it and would barely graze it.Before she knew it Mine's legs were around her head holding her right into her pussy.

Looking up amused she see's mine who looks agitated.

"Lick.my.pussy.now." Mine stated.

"Okay okay no need to get riled up"

Leone started to give slow soft licks causing mine to moan. Mine was loving it her hands were in Leone's hair clutching it as she moaned. Leone slowly brought her left hand to mines pussy and the right hand to her own. Sticking her index and middle finger in mines pussy and three fingers in her own. Going at a decent pace the girls were enjoying themselves Leone decided that she really wanted her pussy ate so she picked up the pace her hands and tongue went into overdrive causing mine to start screaming in pleasure.Mine's legs locked Leone in her pussy as she bucked her hips into her face and fingers.

"LEONE IM CUMMING" she screamed in ecstasy as she came.Leone was right after her coming on her own fingers she and mine sat up both panting. She then kissed mine to let her taste her self.After they broke apart Leone stuck her right hands fingers in mines mouth which she gladly started to suck. Once she was done mine slowly slid off Leone's fingers and smiled.

"Hey mine I think it's time you returned the favor"

Leone said with a sultry smile as she pushed mine back down onto her back and put her legs on the sides of her head. All of a sudden the spring door opened revealing the sight of the girls.

"Well this is awkward"

**Cliff hanger**

**Please review and tell your thoughts**


	2. Bathtimept2

Hello everyone sorry for not uploading when I said I would was in the dead zone. But anyway special shout out to bebriser44 for being the first person to read and like the story.Now as you know we left off with mine and Leone getting caught in the middle of their love making.Who is it? Let's find out.

Disclaimer I own nothing from akame ga kill

"Well this is awkward" stated Akame as she stood at the entrance. Leone and Mine were blushing so heavily that they looked like tomatoes.Getting off her face Leone looked at Akame she was wearing a tube top and some short shorts and had another set of clothes in her hand. Taking a another quick look Leone could see Akame was atleast c cup a tone upper and lower body and had some nice long legs.

"Hey Akame" said Mine shyly from behind Leone.Mine was using Leone to cover herself.

"So this is very awkward so we're just gonna go" said Leone as she got up causing Mine to squel and get up as fast as she could.

BANG

Akame slammed the door shut.This scared both Mine and Leone as they had never seen akame like this.The look in her eye was like when she saw food after not having any for awhile. Walking forward Akame had a look of lust in her eyes.

"Sure you could leave but then everyone one the team will know including Lubbock meaning no alone time without looking over your shoulder and you know tatsumi will have a few jokes to crack"said Akame as she was almost face to face with Leone causing her to blush.Akame had liked Leone and Mine for a while but never acted on it as she felt that once she let love in the reaper would take it away again.Mine was blushing as she realized that everything Akame said was true.

"So what does that mean Akame are blackmailing us?"asked Mine a little pissed.But a plan was forming in her head.

"Hahaha no Mine but I do drink with Leone and the rational part of my brain may slip up" she stated.Mine walked out from behind Leone and stood beside her.Causing Akame to avert her eyes as she didn't want them to figure out that she like them liked girls.She still liked guys but there was something about girls that Akame liked more.

Mine walked forward till Akame was pressed against the wall.Leaning forward she whispered in her ear "You want to join in don't you."Akame's eyes widened. Mine smirked as she knew she hit the nail on the head.Bringing her left hand up she wiggled her hand into Akame's shorts feeling her wet pussy Mine smirked and started to rub it causing Akame to jolt. Talking in her ear again "Your pussy is so wet Akame" she then inserted her middle finger in it causing akame to let out a moan "You must really have liked what you walked in on do you want to join I don't think Leone would mind.As a matter of fact I think she would love the Idea". The whole time Leone was just standing there shocked as she watched the event unfold. Pulling her hand out of Akame's pants Mine looked and saw it was soaked she put one finger in her mouth and sucked it dry. She then held up her index finger infront of Akame's face.

"If you want to join in say so but first my finger is wet from your tight pussy will you be nice and clean it off"

Akame leaned forward and sucked Mines finger clean like it was a popsicle.And Mine couldn't lie it was a major turn on.

"Please let me join in" Akame said as she began to take her clothes off revealing her birthday suit.

Leone was in shock at what she had witnessed. Mine turned to Leone with a big grin on her face that got even bigger when she saw Leone's face.

Walking forward till she was face to face with Leone she grabbed her head and started a steamy kiss which brought Leone back as she started to kiss back.Mine then stopped the kiss and looked at Akame who looked beautiful with her long black hair c cup tits and sexy long legs.Going back to her she began another steamy kiss which didn't last long because of Leone.Grabbing Mine Leone put her back in the position that she was in before Akame walked in.

"Don't think your out of this job I'm horny as hell now and it's both your faults but you are going to make it up to me.Now lick"Leone said with lust dripping from her voice.Mine happily abliged as she began to feast on the blonde bombshells twat.Leone let out a loud moan and began to move her hips.Looking over at Akame Leone beckoned her with a finger.Akame was there in an instant standing infront of Leone.

"I can't-oh fuck that's good- do anything with you that-Oh hot damn you can eat pussy-high up get down here" Leone said as she was in pure bliss.Akame got on her knees and as soon as she did Leone pulled her into a kiss sneaking her right hand to Akame's pussy inserting two fingers causing her to moan into the kiss. Pulling out of the kiss Akame went to sucking on Leone's tits.At the point Leone stopped bucking into Mine's face as the pleasure she was feeling was to much.

"Mmmm go on babies suck on my tits and pussy oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I'M CUMMING"yelled Leone as she shook from her orgasm.Akame came right after screaming into Leone's tits. Falling back Akame panted Leone got off mines face and Mine sat up licking her lips.

"That was fucking amazing" said Leone

"Your damn right it was" said Akame

"Well wanna make this even better" asked Leone. The other two immediately shook their heads yes. Leone led them out of the spring to her room and once they were in she locked the door and went under her bed.And pulled out a suit case and opened it showing all the toys in there. She then pulled out two 8 inch double sided strapons made out of smooth oak wood.Mine and Akame were shocked but turned on.

"So who is getting banged" asked Leone as she put one on.Mine and Akame shared a look.

"I'll be the one" said Akame as she got on the bed.

Mine put hers on and looked at Leone.

"So how are we doing this"asked Mine.

"Well I'm taking her pussy but I figured that we could give her a spit roast what do you think Akame would you like that a cock in your mouth and one in your pussy" asked Leone rubbing her fake cock on Akame's face.Akame just opened her mouth and Leone's fake cock went right in.

"I think we know her answer Leone"

"I guess your right"

Pulling the fake cock out of her mouth Leone put Akame on her hands and knees getting behind her while Mine got in front.Slowly inserting the fake cock in Akame moaned but was silenced by Mine's cock.Akame looked into Mine's eyes and saw the evil look in her eyes.

"So Akame I figure you remember trying to blackmail us well it's a real good time for revenge" said Mine causing Akame to look a little fearful. Both Mine and Leone started going full speed on Akame sending her into a state of pain and bliss.

"Yeah bitch don't try to blackmail us" said Mine as she heard Akame's gags. Soon all three girls cummed.

"So Akame did you learn your lesson" said Mine.

"Mmm no I think I need to put you in your place" she replied causing mine to become fearful as she realized that both Akame and Leone had the strapons on.

Leone picked Mine up and slid her down onto her fake cock.The feeling of it made her forget about Akame. Akame got behind her and put her cock at Mine's asshole.

"Akame come on-oh fuck-it was a joke" pleaded mine.

"Don't worry this is a joke to"replies Akame as she pushed her cock to the base causing Mine to scream.

Leone couldn't help it as she just grabbed Akame's head and started to kiss her as they drilled the pinkette.

"Yeah Mine-oh damn this thing is awesome- you learn your lesson" asked Akame as she pounded mine's ass.

"Oh fuck oh fuck yes I've learned but don't stop don't stop oh fuck IM CUMMING."

All three girls came all of them tired the just got on Leone's bed and went to sleep mine still filled with their cocks.

**Again I'm sorry I didn't upload when I said I would.**

**But now the next story will involve Najenda who should she fuck.**

**Lubbock**

**Leone**

**Akame **

**Tatsumi **

**Esdeath**

**Choose and let me know please and with that goodbye.**


End file.
